


Little Things

by Queen_Eliz



Series: NeoFest — Hallowcity [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys In Love, Dia das Bruxas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just KunTen being adorable, Kid Fic, Kid Liu Yangyang, Kid Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, KunTen Parents, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned Na Jaemin, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, NeoFest Hallowcity, Omega Qian Kun, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Queen_Eliz
Summary: “Muitos acreditavam que depois de casados e com filhos, o relacionamento de Kun e Ten aos poucos iria esfriar, mas existiam pequenas coisas que faziam com que ômega se apaixonasse cada dia mais por seu alfa.E, uma delas, era dançar com ele no meio da cozinha, sem mais nem menos, fantasiados para mais um Halloween com Yangyang e Lucas.”NeoFest — Hallowcity | Disponível no Social Spirit
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: NeoFest — Hallowcity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973011
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!!  
> Trago aqui hoje a minha segunda fanfic para o [Neo Fest - Hallowcity](https://twitter.com/NeoHallowcity)! Yaay!!!  
> Dessa vez é uma oneshot curtinha de KunTen, porque eu amo eles dois e a dinâmica incrível que eles tem!
> 
> Espero que gostem!

🎃

Quando Ten abriu a porta de casa, o cheiro delicioso que vinha da cozinha foi a primeira coisa que seu cérebro foi capaz de registrar.

O dia no estúdio havia sido cansativo, e nem mesmo um feriado tão popular foi capaz de tirá-lo de lá mais cedo. Era de se esperar que não houvesse aulas de dança no dia de Halloween, mas os proprietários do local em que Ten trabalhava como professor tinham feito um acordo com seus alunos; eles deixariam o local aberto para uma comemoração no local e todos estavam convidados. Foi uma boa ideia na verdade, Ten deu duas aulas na parte da manhã e, durante a tarde quando achou que poderia escapar para ir para casa ajudar seu marido com seus dois filhos, ele foi arrastado para colaborar na decoração das salas de prática.

A atividade de decoração em si não eram um problema, a questão era que Ten levava jeito até demais com isso, e os outros professores simplesmente se recusaram a deixá-lo ir embora e pediam sua ajuda para qualquer mínima coisa. Era um pouco irritante, se você perguntasse a ele.

Ainda mais quando o alfa tinha saído a poucos dias de sua rotina; seu corpo se encontrava cansado, com seus músculos meio doloridos e seu sono ainda não estava totalmente regulado. Então, em suma, Ten estava cansado e queria o conforto de sua casa — e dormir por algumas horas —, antes que tivesse seus dois filhotes enérgicos pulando sobre si exigindo que eles saíssem pelo bairro para comemorar o Halloween.

O cheiro irresistível que vinha da cozinha o fez ir diretamente para lá, no momento em que retirou os calçados e colocou os chinelos que Kun deixava estrategicamente em sua sapateira no hall de entrada da casa.

As decorações espalhadas pela casa, do lado de dentro e de fora, indicavam que Kun e as crianças deviam ter trabalhado duro o dia todo com elas. O trabalho duro com toda certeza viria de Kun tentando controlar Yangyang, ele se animava demais quando tinha uma tesoura em mãos — a lembrança da maneira como ele cortou toda a toalha de mesa que sua mãe lhe dera de presente, ainda estava bem viva em sua memória —, e Lucas não sabia controlar sua força, qualquer atividade com colagem podia resultar em seu filhote com coisas coladas _nele_ , ao invés de estarem decorando a casa.

Enquanto seus passos pesados rumavam para o outro cômodo, ele pode ouvir o tintilar característico das panelas, indicando que Kun estava atento a o que quer que estivesse fazendo e que, vale ressaltar, deveria estar uma delícia; o estômago de Ten roncou levemente, já era um pouco tarde e ele só comeu algumas besteiras no almoço — que Kun não o ouvisse.

Fora o barulho de Kun se movimentando, Ten não conseguiu captar nenhum outro som, o que, veja bem, numa casa com crianças de 5 e 6 anos era meio improvável de acontecer. Ao chegar, por fim, no ambiente bem arejado, seu olfato não foi só agraciado com o aroma da refeição que seu marido preparava, mas também com o cheiro calmante com os feromônios que Kun exalava. O perfume de lavanda e sândalo encheram suas narinas no momento em que inspirou mais forte, seus olhos se fecharam automaticamente e um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto de Ten.

Era incrível para si, e isso desde o momento em que conheceu o moreno de costas para ele, a maneira como sem intenção nenhuma Kun conseguia acalmar seus pensamentos, conseguia tirar o peso do cansaço de seus ombros, conseguia trazer aquele sorriso tão característico ao seu rosto.

Escorou seu corpo no batente da porta, seus olhos voltaram a se abrir conforme se sentia mais relaxado. Kun ainda não tinha notado sua presença — mesmo com o cheiro característico do alfa, ele não sentia por se concentrar apenas nos aromas dos ingredientes quando cozinhava —, mas ele já havia feito de muito para melhorar o humor do marido.

Muitos acreditavam que depois de casados e com filhos, o relacionamento de Kun e Ten aos poucos iria esfriar, mas existiam pequenas coisas que faziam com que ômega se apaixonasse cada dia mais por seu alfa.

Como o momento em que Ten o surpreendeu lhe abraçando por trás enquanto ele estava distraído no fogão. Kun sentiu seu sangue ferver quando Ten o assustou, o grito chocado que escapou de seus lábios arrancou uma risada irônica do marido e, Deus protegesse Ten, ele teria levado um belo beliscão em seus braços se Kun os queimasse acidentalmente.

Mas, tão rápido quanto a indignação surgiu, ela se dissipou quando Ten depositou um beijo singelo em seu ombro, orelhas e por último em sua bochecha. Seus braços finos, mas bem trabalhados devido a dança, seguravam em sua cintura de maneira protetora, embora com cuidado para não restringir seus movimentos. O biquinho adorável que surgiu nos lábios de Ten por não ter sido beijado de volta por Kun foi o suficiente para fazer com que o ômega sorrisse da expressão fofa do marido.

— Não vou ganhar nenhum beijo de “bem-vindo de volta”? — perguntou o alfa manhoso.

— Não sabia que você tinha ido para a guerra ou algo assim para esse tipo de cumprimento.

— Owch, podia ter ficado sem essa.

— Sim, você podia — Kun sorriu e voltou sua atenção para a panela de doce que estava finalizando.

Ten ainda estava preso a si, como um filhote de coala, mas aquilo era tão familiar que não mais atrapalhava ou incomodava Kun, na verdade ele preferia assim. Seu sorriso ficou ainda mais amplo quando sentiu a bochecha macia de Ten se escorar completamente em seu ombro, sua respiração batendo levemente em sua nuca e fazendo os fios da região se arrepiarem.

— Onde estão as crianças? — Ten perguntou em tom baixo, sua mão passeando levemente sob o ventre liso de Kun.

— Dormindo. Decorar a casa toda e seu entorno esgotou um pouco de suas energias. Yangyang começou a cochilar com um pedaço de frango na boca — riu sendo acompanhado pelo marido — Lucas queria me ajudar, mas estava caindo de sono. Consegui convencer ele a dormir um pouco, assim eles poderiam se divertir na festinha, mais tarde.

O acastanhado foi capaz de ouvir o leve murmúrio de acordo que saía dos lábios de Ten. Com isso, eles continuaram na mesma posição, Kun atento com o ponto do doce de abóbora para poder colocar nas forminhas em formato de corações — tinha sido um pedido de Johnny, que Kun mais do que contente concordou em fazer, para que eles levassem até a comemoração em sua casa —; Ten ainda estava aninhado em si, sua mão subindo e descendo por sua barriga.

— Você parece cansado, Tennie — a voz de Kun era calma e baixa — Não quer dormir um pouco antes de sairmos? Johnny-hyung e Taeyong-hyung não se incomodarão se chegarmos um pouco mais tarde, você sabe.

— Sim, meu amor, eu sei. Na verdade, eu estou bem cansado sim, mas abraçar você já recarregou minhas energias — Ten sorriu de lado ao notar as bochechas de Kun ganhando uma coloração avermelhada.

— Bobo!

— Só por você — Ten disse e com isso sentiu Kun se remexendo para se livrar de seu aperto. Anos juntos e ambos ainda ficavam desconcertados com os flertes baratos.

Mas os dois sabiam que só agiam dessa maneira quando era um com o outro. Apaixonados.

O ômega registrou, pela visão periférica, quando o marido circundou o balcão que ficava no centro da cozinha, para alcançar a geladeira e se servir de um copo de água. Ele notou também Ten beliscando algumas das comidas que ele tinha deixado pronta para a festa dos Lee-Suh, mas se conteve no momento de repreender. Ele tinha encontrado o almoço que separou para Ten ainda na geladeira, deduzindo que o mais novo achou que conseguiria chegar em casa antes do almoço e por isso não levou o seu.

Nesse meio tempo, o prato que Kun estava cuidando ficou pronto e ele rapidamente encheu às formas para que desse forma ao docinho que Johnny e seu filhote, Mark, tanto gostavam.

Quando terminou, Ten tinha saído para tomar um banho, ele voltou para a cozinha com metade de sua fantasia de vampiro, faltando apenas a capa e maquiagem. Juntos, trabalhavam silenciosamente organizando tudo que iriam levar para a casa de seus amigos, o som de uma música calma tocava ao fundo, através do home theater.

Mesmo que fosse confiante com seu talento na cozinha, Kun sempre se tornava meio apreensivo quando tinha que cozinhar para outras pessoas — não que seus amigos fossem desconhecidos, mas o nervosismo ainda estava lá —, por isso agradecia internamente o quão bem seu alfa o conhecia, pois trabalhava ao seu lado elogiando cada prato que batia os olhos, e seu cheiro forte e almiscarado acalmavam os nervos de Kun.

Eram esses pequenos detalhes, coisas bobas do cotidiano, que nenhum dos dois precisava verbalizar para obter que os mantinha tão unidos e tão apaixonados. A maneira como seus lobos se completavam, como eles se compreendiam e protegiam. É assustador a perspectiva de entregar tudo de você, sua alma e coração para outra pessoa, mas Kun nunca sentiu esse medo quanto estava com Ten.

Claro, no começo, foi difícil para eles se aproximarem. Seus lobos eram companheiros, e queriam o contato, mas suas mentes ainda não estavam certas disso e, portanto, o relacionamento demorou para engajar. Dar tempo ao tempo, para adquirir intimidade, fora uma das melhores coisas que eles fizeram.

A prova disso estava na maneira como, o alfa apenas esperou que o ômega tirasse seu avental para puxá-lo pela cintura, prendendo-o em seus braços e sorrindo para ele com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Kun tinha um fraco para o sorriso Ten, esse sorriso sincero que ele só deixava sair para si, seus filhos e amigos íntimos. Esse sorriso que iluminava seu rosto por completo, levantava suas bochechas e deixava seus olhos minúsculos. Com a altura semelhante, Kun podia admirar tudo isso em seu alfa.

Os braços de Kun pararam de forma instantânea nos ombros de seu amado, acompanhados da música que soava pelo ambiente, Ten começou a movimentar seus corpos ao ritmo dos instrumentos. Isso arrancou um sorriso de Kun conforme sentia o seu próprio cansaço se esvaindo.

Sim, as pessoas achavam que eles não iam durar. Eram duas forças muito diferentes uma da outra, mas ao invés de se chocarem — assim como seus lobos —, suas personalidades de completavam. Eles cresceram naquela relação se tornando a extensão um do outro, e não o oposto.

Conforme se mexiam, Kun se aproximou mais ainda, de forma que agora suas testas estavam coladas. Aproveitou-se para dar um beijo de esquimó no alfa, vendo aquele sorriso que tanto amava dobrar de tamanho e surgir um sorriso tão grande igual em si próprio.

Em sincronia, como tudo que faziam, suas bocas se encontraram em um beijo suave. Doce e calmo, como era o casamento dos dois. Envolvidos em paixão, mas também com algumas provocações — como os dentes de Ten se arrastando pelo lábio inferior do ômega.

Estavam tão absortos em seus beijos e sorriso cúmplices, que tardaram a ouvir a movimentação vindo do quarto dos filhotes. Não notaram nada até que os passos apressados romperam pela cozinha, as vozes altas e alegres das crianças entrando em seus ouvidos e fazendo seus corações incharem de felicidade.

Kun e Ten possuíam uma família linda. Yangyang e Lucas eram seus bens mais preciosos — e no fundo, Ten estava torcendo para que suas _“atividades”_ durante sua rotina lhe rendessem mais um ou dois filhotes.

— Appa! Papai, olhe pra mim! — a voz de Yangyang foi a primeira a ser ouvida.

— Appa, quando chegou? Papai, era pra chamar a gente! — sendo seguida por Lucas — Ah não! Appa, Xuxi também quer beijinhos!

— Ew, papai! Isso é nojento!

— Yah, não fale assim _Xiao Yang_! Tio Yongie disse que é fofo!

— É nojento! Xuxi, você só acha fofo porque o Markie-hyung faz a mesma coisa com você!

— Hey! Isso não é verdade! — Lucas estava vermelho feito um tomate — E eu sei que Jeno e Nana também já deram beijinhos na sua mão, e você deixou!

O casal se separou quando as demandas e reclamações de seus filhotes se tornaram altas demais e, principalmente, para evitar que Lucas e Yangyang embarcarem em uma briga acalorada. Eles eram bons meninos, na verdade, e por mais que tivessem muitos amiguinhos, eles eram o maior ponto de apoio um do outro. Irmãos e melhores amigos. Exceto, quando o assunto era Mark e Jeno os filhos de Johnny e Taeyong, e Doyoung e Jaehyun, respectivamente. Kun e Ten faziam apenas arrulhar com a fofura das crianças por se envergonhar dessa inocência infantil.

Cumprindo com as ordens dos filhos — que fique claro que o alfa era o mais mole com os dois —, eles acalmaram os ânimos quando mudaram de assunto, se referindo então as fantasias que as crianças já vestiam. Lucas estava vestido de Thor, a capa vermelha torta, quase toda na sua frente e não nas costas, foi logo arrumada por Kun. Yangyang estava com sua fantasia do Capitão América, ele estava mais bagunçado que Xuxi, um braço dentro da fantasia e o outro do lado de fora, e apenas seu pé direito estava dentro da bota da fantasia. Ten, como o pai bobo que era, riu do estado do filho e, claramente, antes de arrumá-lo tirou algumas fotos, com direito a caretas bem elaboradas do filhote.

— O que vocês estavam fazendo, papai? Sem ser os beijinhos — a pergunta de Lucas pegou Kun de surpresa.

— Estávamos dançando meu amor — o ômega falou, afagando os cabelos platinados do pequeno, Lucas havia puxado a genética rara da família Qian, sendo um ômega de pelagem prata — Você quer dançar com o papai também?

Kun não podia deixar de apertar as bochechas do filhote com tamanha fofura que exalava dele. Ele balançava a cabeça freneticamente, braços esticados pra ser pego no colo. Xuxi tinha olhos lindos que se arregalavam fofamente quando ele fica animado com alguma coisa.

— E os beijinhos, você também vai querer? — a voz de Ten foi acompanhada de um carinho de suas mãos na barriguinha de Yangyang quando ele o trouxe para seu colo.

— Ew! Não, é nojento! — a voz do mais novo tentava soar resolutiva, mas ele caiu em gargalhadas conforme o alfa fazia cócegas nele e beijava seu rosto.

Kun deu alguns selares pelo rosto de seu filhote beta e ômega, sentindo os feromônios de felicidade que eles exalavam, e liberando os seus com isso. Sua família era seu maior conforto. O casal fez um sanduíche com os dois filhotes e se movimentaram na cozinha, numa dança engraçada que arrancava gargalhadas dos filhos. Eles ficaram naquela bolha de felicidade, contentes e agradecidos por terem uns aos outros.

Eventualmente eles pararam, pois Xuxi não queria deixar seu Mark-hyung magoado por chegar atrasado na festinha que ele e seus pais estavam fazendo para o Dia das Bruxas e, por mais que Yangyang relutasse em admitir, ele estava ansioso para sair e brincar com Jeno e Jaemin.

E essas pequenas coisinhas, esses detalhes bobos do dia a dia como: um abraço por trás, um carinho nas mãos, uma dança no meio da cozinha, a risada de seus filhotes, essas pequenas coisas fazem a vida de Ten e Kun mais completas.

🎃

**Author's Note:**

> ↬ De nenhuma maneira essa fanfic retrata a realidade ou tem o intuito de denegrir ou prejudicar a imagem dos meninos. É apenas um trabalho de fã para fã.
> 
> Find Me: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/breathforMX) | [Social Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/dearladyeliza)


End file.
